


Can I spend the night?

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Tension, Domestic, M/M, Naked Cuddling, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: Melkor forgets his keys and stays at Mairons tiny apartment. Things get very domestic very fast and neither of them really know how to handle it.





	Can I spend the night?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

It was beyond unusual for Melkor to be so forgetful, so scatterbrained enough to lock his own keys inside his car. He rested his forehead against the arm that he had leaning against the dark vehicle, and with a heavy sigh, and one more useless tug on the door handle, he stood up. The man only spared a glance at Mairon’s place, an almost pained expression on his face, before he finally decided to walk back up the cement stairs and knock once again on the front door.

He hesitated for a moment as the door was opened, and then shrugged gently. “Can I spend the night?” he asked. “I guess I’m kind of off today, I locked my keys in my car, and it could be another couple hours to get the help that won’t damage the vehicle.”

When the doorbell rang so late on the evening Mairon didn’t expect any of the people he had regular contact to, to be standing outside, but least of all Melkor, again. His Master had left, not even five minutes ago, from what he had declared as just a “short visit” to check up on him. How the older man had managed to get through the main door of the apartment building he knew not, but he suspected the lock was broken yet again; the locking mechanism wasn’t the best and it was getting old, having been installed over 30 years ago.   
  
The short moment the older man hesitated before he spoke was enough to make Mairon furrow his brows slightly in confusion, it was the first time he had seen him hesitate in  _anything_. At the others question, a mixture of excitement and nervousness settled in his stomach. While he genuinely enjoyed having Melkor around the older man had never really spent a long time in his small flat and while Mairon spends his nights over at Melkor’s house regularly, the expectation of having his master stay at his for the night made him nervous. “Uhm, yes, of course. Come in.” He took a step back to let the taller man enter the flat before he closed and locked the door behind him. Turning around to face the other he contemplated what to say so that there wouldn’t be an awkward silence; quite a few things crossed his mind, but in the end he settled for: “Since you’re staying for longer this time I have to ask that you leave your shoes by the door. I have a no-outside-shoes-rule for my apartment. Much less cleaning.”

Melkor wasn’t nervous, but the moment that hung in the air between his question and Mairon’s answer seemed far too long. Once agreed to, however, the older man nodded once in gratitude and stepped inside, keeping his keen eyes locked on Mairon while he closed and locked the door. “Thank you,” he murmured, moving to run his hand somewhat fleetingly over the other’s hair. His comment about the shoes made Melkor smile, a half-cocked look of amusement settled on his face as he lowered himself to one knee beside him. “Of course, I understand,” he replied, as he untied and removed one shoe. Switching legs, he removed his other shoe and set them both aside, eyes trained on Mairon the entire time.

“I know this was unexpected,” he began, as he stood up to once again look  _down_  at Mairon, instead of up, “and I don’t expect you to bend over backwards to accommodate me.” Melkor took off his jacket and hung it over his forearm, lifting his other hand to brush across Mairon’s neck, fingers trailing warm lines from his throat to the tip of his shoulder. “I can sleep on the couch or in a chair, and to make it pain and frustration free, I’ll call someone to take care of my car and I should be able to leave by morning.”

Mairon tensed at first at the light touch to his hair, not because it wasn’t welcomed, but simply because he wasn’t used to anyone being inside his small apartment apart from himself. He watched the older man take off his shoes, trying not to get unsettled by the way he kept his gaze locked with him instead of watching his own movements. The next sentence answered Mairon’s unspoken question on how far the normal rules applied in his own four walls. Melkor’s wandering hand was slightly distracting, he was touching him far more often than any of his previous partners had, even outside of sex.

His brows pulled together slightly, did he really give off the impression it was an inconvenience to have the older man around? Placing one of his hands over Melkor’s on his shoulder he interlaced their fingers and motioned the other man to follow him down the short narrow hallway and into his bedroom. “Do you see a couch anywhere?” He inquired, gesturing invitingly around the room. “Or a chair in which it would be possible to sleep? No…” He turned around so they were facing his bed if Melkor had followed the movement of his head, “My bed should be big enough for both of us. It’s not as big as yours, but…” Here he paused for a second, marginally tightening his grip on the taller man’s hand. His voice was a bit quieter when he replied and a faint blush had crept up on his cheeks, “I like it when you sleep close to me anyway…”

 

 

As Mairon beckoned him to follow, Melkor did quite willingly, keeping his eyes on Mairon instead of letting his gaze wander. He listened to the others reasoning, his obvious explanation as to the limited space in the apartment, and nodded silently. When Mairon squeezed his hand he stepped just a bit closer, and he fought a smirk in response to the younger man’s blushing. “You like it when I sleep close to you?” he asked, lifting his other hand to Mairon’s chin, tilting his face up more to look forward. “Why is that?”

Even though he tried to fight it his blush only intensified when he looked at the older man, even though he did not manage to look him in the eyes. “Because… you never take your arm off me… And,” his voice got quieter with every few words, “it’s a quite possessive gesture, but it’s also very… protective?”

Finally meeting Melkor’s gaze Mairon was inclined to ask if that was okay, but instead, he just kept eye contact and said nothing.

 

 

Mairon’s response brought a brief smile to Melkor’s face, and he nodded in approval once Mairon  _finally_  made eye contact. “Possessive, indeed, I am very possessive,” he agreed, shrugging and raising his eyebrows as he let go of the other’s chin. “Protective… _perhaps_ ,” he added, and with that, he leaned down to kiss just above the young man’s ear. Glancing over at Mairon’s bed as he pulled back, he let his eyes flicker over the rest of the room. “Do you want that tonight? A possessive hold while you sleep?”

 

“I… yes?” Mairon replied a tad helpless, he could still feel the echo of the older man’s lips on his skin and it was a sort of distracting feeling. 

“I mean… you don’t have to of course… I just…” The young man shut his eyes tightly for a second, cursing himself internally. Taking a deep breath he caught the others gaze again, his expression more determined than before. “Why don’t you make yourself at home and I’ll make dinner?”

 

Of course, whatever you like,” Melkor responded, trying not to revel in the way he made Mairon so obviously flustered. He couldn’t help but enjoy the very obvious effect he had on the younger man, but he knew when he needed to step down and stop toying with the other’s feelings.

“Don’t overthink things, Mairon,” he spoke softly, rubbing his hand along Mairon’s upper arm. “Dinner sounds lovely. Are there any rules I should abide by before you leave?”

“I’ll try.” The young man murmured, raising his voice to a normal volume when he continued, “No specific rules you don’t already know. Just… don’t confound my order. I like it as it is.” With a shrug, he turned to leave the room.

Once in the kitchen he put on his apron and began to collect what he needed from his fridge: a carton of eggs, a pack of mushrooms and a small container with leftover cooked and peeled potatoes from the day before. Grabbing a cutting board and a knife he sliced them into same sized pieces, mixing them afterwards in a bowl with eight eggs and a dash of milk, seasoning the mixture with pepper, and a pinch of salt and curry. Heating the stove he gathered a pan, gave two tablespoons of natural oil into it and poured the raw omelette into it.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
